


i can't make you love me

by ziaminmypants



Series: offices to cubicals [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziaminmypants/pseuds/ziaminmypants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU- This is a companion piece of '(make you) feel my love' in which Liam is the youngest CEO in the companies history and Louis is his secertary. This is Niall and Harry's story from that world. You do not have to read the other to enjoy this one. It can stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can't make you love me

****

Sighing, Niall bounced the end of his pencil on the pad of paper in front of him. He’s been staring, like any other time, at the curly-haired boy across from his cubical. He has a clear view of the beautiful specimen day in and day out for the two years he’s been at this company. And while all tech support has to wear the same annoying yellow colored polo’s and khaki pants, Harry fills them out nicely with his too long legs and arms and lanky body- at least Niall thinks so. The way his curls frame his face has made Niall’s breathe catch more than once.

Yes, Niall’s been secretly pining away for the same boy for two years, but he’s never made a move – pathetic he knows, it’s not a day goes by that Louis, his best friend, doesn’t remind him of it. The problem is that Harry doesn’t even know Niall exists. The boy seems to be in his own little world for the most part, unaware that the boy across from him continually stares at him when he’s not paying attention, which is mostly all the time. They have only exchanged two words between the two of them and it was only when Niall accidently bumped into him six months ago and it was “Sorry, excuse me.” Okay, maybe it was three, but Harry’s not showed any interest in making a longer conversation and Niall’s just too chicken to even try.

Just then, a message pings up on his computer. It’s Louis.

_FcKgPsNts: And how goes the stalking today?_

The noise startles Niall, as he’s completely in a daze. His eyes narrow when he sees who’s interrupted his pining.

**theNialler: It’s not stalking when it’s only at the workplace.**

_FcKgPsNts: Who’re you kidding? Hopefully NOT yourself. Remember, stalking is two people talking a romantic walk on the beach and only one of them knows it. :D_

_FcKgPsNts: At least tell me he’s doing something far more interesting than saying “Have you tried turning it off and on?”_

**theNialler: Go bother someone else please.**

_FcKgPsNts: No. Your life is far more interesting than mine right now. Liam’s been in meetings for the last 3 hours and there’s no body to threaten or maim._

**theNialler: How is mine any more interesting?**

_FcKgPsNts: I find your pathetic worship something to occupy my time with. Have you said anything other than 3 words to him yet?_

Niall kind of wishes he can turn off his computer, but then he’d get fired for it. He could always sign out of his messenger but then what would he do as he watches Harry from afar.

**theNialler: I’m currently questioning the reason why I’m friends with you.**

_FcKgPsNts: *raises brow* It’s probably all the chocolate and home cooked meals I bring you_

Niall can practically hear the drawl of Louis’s tone.

_FcKgPsNts: That and I’m sure we have some sort of friendship bond that allows me to say these things and you to take them._

**theNialler: what do you want from me?**

_FcKngPsNts: Possibly your soul and your first born?_

_FcKngPsNts: Or lunch, if you can take time away from star-crossed gazing from across cubicles_

**theNialler: at this rate I’m never having kids. But I’ll take your offer for lunch, he’s about to go to lunch anyways.**

_FcKngPsNts: I’m so pleased to gain your attention for an hour._

_FcKngPsNts: remind me NOT to get you a camera for christmas_

Niall ignores the last messages, and turns his monitor off, throwing his headset off onto his desk and grabbing his bag before heading out of his cubical to meet up with Louis in the lobby. He’s been friends with Louis for a while now, he’s actually part of the reason he got hired here.

Louis is standing neat and tall, aviators and what Niall calls his ‘gameface’ on. “Follow him down in the elevator?” is Louis’s opening line.

Shaking his head, Niall moves past him without a word. “I’m not that pathetic,” he mumbles under his breath as he opens the doors to the outside world.

“No” the brunet answers him, following. “Just desperate.” Louis walks close to Niall as they head to one of Niall’s favorite restaurants. Niall knows that his friend will be footing the bill. Knocking their shoulders together, Louis gives the blond a slight smile.

The restaurant is, thankfully, not busy. They’re seated and give their order in minutes, already knowing what they want.

Louis crosses his legs, looking like a regent on a thrown more than a man out to eat. He turns to the Irishman. “I wish you’d at least CONSIDER talking to him.”

“What would I say? ‘Hi, I’m Niall, I’ve been in love with you for two years’? I don’t think that would work out well. He doesn’t even know I exist.” He takes a sip of his coke, eyes scanning around to make sure the curly-haired boy isn’t around to hear them, not that he would know, he’s pretty oblivious to anything having to do with Niall these days.

Snorting into his glass of ice water, the older man eyes his friend. “Well I’d hope you would start with, ’Hi, I’m Niall and we share the same space. Want to go for drinks sometime?’ It might go over better.”

“I’ve tried to say something so many times, but I can’t. The words won’t come out of my mouth. Plus, he just brushes past me. He’s too good for me. I don’t even know if he’s single, he might have someone to go home to and I’ve been hopelessly in love with him since the day I laid eyes on him.” Niall huffs out a miserable breathe.

Louis pats the blond on his arm, while making a note to delve into Harry’s background check. “If he’s too stuck up to notice you, then that’s his loss.” He nods to the server as their plates are set down.

Niall becomes quiet as he digs into his food. It’s not that he’s not grateful for Louis’ encouraging words, but how can he just put himself out there to a person that doesn’t even acknowledge him? He’d rather admire from afar than be rejected by the love of his life. He shoves a chip in his mouth before looking up at the brunet. “That’s easier said than done.” He says around his food.

Eyeing his friend for talking with his mouth full, Louis swallows pointedly before replying. “There has to be SOME way to break the ice. Any thoughts on the matter?”

The younger male shakes his head before rolling his eyes at Louis. He finishes his bite before speaking again. “Like I said, it would be different if he actually looked at me, but he doesn’t. Just give it up, it’s a lost cause.” He huffs as he slumps back in his chair.

Louis shakes his head, dipping his fingers in his water and flicking the drops at the blond. “Does he look at ANYONE while he’s at work? Or do you get that special treatment?”

“I dunno, I guess he talks to other people. Louis, just get off my case okay!” he furrows his eyes at the secretary. “Why don’t you worry about your own love life instead of mine? Get Liam to fuck you over that desk yet?”

A grimace tells Niall all he needs to know. It seems both men after oblivious people. Sighing and changing the subject Louis asks “Any fun phone calls?” He likes to rib Niall about the few times he’s gotten dirty phone calls.

Niall shakes his head, he HATES Louis sometimes. “No, and if I had, I wouldn’t tell you, the last time you wouldn’t let it go. It went on for a month…” he glares at Louis. “You’re such a child.” He teases.

Snorting out right, the brunet breaks out into laughter. “What can I say? The thought of that 50 year old lady from Finances calling to ask you to ‘clean her hard drive’ will never get old!”

“I wouldn’t put it past you to have paid her to do that. Finance is always looking for a quick buck.” Niall throws a chip at Louis, hitting him in the chest, he hopes he got some ketchup on his shirt, the older man deserves it.

Frowning, Louis quickly brushes the chip off, hoping it doesn’t stain. “Why would I pay them when I can just tell them what I’ll do if they DON’T do what I want?” His smile borders on serial killer.

“You really take the power Liam gives you to extreme. Does he know exactly what you send to them?” He quirks an eyebrow at Louis, taking a sip of his coke that is now boarding on empty.

The server appears at his elbow with another coke, plunking it down gently with a smile and asking if everything’s good. With both having taken a sip and had mouths full of drink, neither can respond before the server is nodding and heading off. Louis swallows and shakes his head. “Every time.” Moving back to the former conversation, he says “Of course he knows. I send him a copy to keep him entertained.”

Niall looks at him unamused. “So he just lets you abuse your privileges? He must really want you to suck his dick.”

“Well that’s ok.” He waits till Niall’s taken another sip of drink before calmly adding “I really WANT to suck his dick.”

Choking on his drink, he eyes Louis. “I bet you do. Always knew you were a slut.” He quips, running his hand through his hair, messing up his blond streaks, and then looking down at his watch. “Better get back before I get fired for being late. Some of us don’t have a boss that’s willing to forgive easily by getting on my knees.”

Laughing, the other boy stands as well. “Don’t worry, he won’t say anything. Not after that email I sent him awhile back.” Smirking, he grabs up the check and heads to the front. They go their separate ways upon reaching the elevators. “Chat me if you get bored.” The older boy says as Niall gets off on his floor.

Nodding, Niall heads to his cubical and sighs as he sees that his curly-haired god is busy taking calls once again. He plops down in his chair, blue eyes watching, waiting for maybe a chance that Harry will finally turn around and notice him.

Scratching his nose, Harry looks around the room and catches Niall looking at him. Worried that there’s something on his shirt he quickly looks down, tugging the yellow material up to inspect it. Nothing there. He looks back to the blond one cube over.

Niall flounders, almost falling out of his chair, moving so he’s pretending to be doing something else other than staring at the boy. He pretends like he just didn’t send most of his reports on the floor. A blush creeps from the pale skin of his neck all the way to his hairline. Damn his Irish roots. He makes a point to look at his computer screen as if all his answers were laid right there in front of him. It takes him a moment before he casually glances back over to his beau.

The younger boy watches the blond send his reports to the floor and begin to blush. He smiles at his coworker, letting him know that stuff happens and everybody gets embarrassed sometimes.

His heart almost stops at the sight of the boy smiling at him – well maybe not stops but Niall’s sure it’s skipped a few beats. His cheeks redden more when he bends over to pick the papers up off the floor and hits his head on the corner of the desk before he comes up. “Fuck.” He breathes, as he rubs the place on his head that he hit.

Harry chuckles a bit on hearing the “fuck” echo out to him. He’s about to say something when his phone rings. Answering, he soon gets this confused look on his face before holding out the phone as if checking its authenticity. Moving the receiver back to his ear, he again scrunches his face in confusion at the request made by the speaker. After hanging up, he stands and makes his way to Niall. “I ’m supposed to ask you if you could stop by partner’s floor to help clean their hard drives?” It’s clear he has no idea of the meaning behind the request.

Niall is still rubbing his head as he almost swallows his tongue when he realizes Harry’s walking straight to him. He almost dies when he actually speaks, the raspy voice that Niall’s grown so accustomed to hearing the past two years finally directed to him. But when he realizes exactly what he’s saying to him, his eyes grow narrow. “I’m going to kill him. That’s it, Liam will have to find another secretary because I’m going to kill Louis Tomlinson.” He mutters, almost forgetting that the green-eyed boys he’s been dying to have notice him is still standing in front of him.

Up in his office, Louis is cackling evilly. So evil, in fact, NO ONE is willing to risk showing their faces to ask why.

Tilting his head to the side, he contemplates why the Irishman would want to kill Payne’s secretary. “Are you ok?” he asks instead.

“Err, yeah, sorry. That was Louis. He thinks he’s funny sometimes, but in reality no one really likes him.” He glares up at the ceiling, hoping it can reach all the way to Louis floor but he knows it wouldn’t faze the boy if it did. He looks back to Harry, now blush profusely. He’s only now beginning to realize that Harry, his Harry, is standing beside him. He gets a little tongue tied. “So, you, um, well, have you finished, what were you…” after a second he gives up, blushing once again. He’s going to find the biggest hole he can find and burry himself in it after this.

"I’m hungry” the boy replies slowly. “Want to hit some vending machines?”

Niall sputters a little more with his words before he silently nods, getting up from his chair and letting Harry lead the way.

Harry smiles and introduces himself. “I’m Harry Styles” he says, giving the blond a smile that makes his eyes light up.

Niall catches himself before he blurts out ‘I know.’ And blushes at the thought. “ImNiallHoran.” He blurts out, his words all jumbled due to his nervousness. He runs his hand through his hair, mentally kicking himself for being so stupid. He stops at the vending machines to let Harry get what he wants.

The brunet eyes the selection before shaking his head. “Come on, ImNiallHoran, I know where the better machines are.” He gives Niall another smile before heading over to the elevators. “So how long have you worked here? I think you were here before me.” The younger boy is curious as he stands close to Niall in the elevator headed 4 floors up.

Looking at the levels nervously, he hopes that Louis doesn’t have any plans on visiting that level anytime soon or he’ll never hear the end of it. “Err, yeah, I’ve been here three years, a year before you.” He says, then cringes at how creepy that sounded, “I mean, I think… right?” he tries to save himself but ends up embarrassing himself once again.

The brunet nods. “I like it here.” He grabs a hold of Niall’s wrist before they step off. Harry quickly looks around and tugs the blond along as they make their attempted-stealthy way to a room off to the side. Niall has never seen so many shiny marvelous machines before, and their selections put the ones on his floor to shame. The younger man nods, as though knowing what Niall is thinking.

“How do you even know these exist?” Niall asks, his fingers trailing down along one of the machines as he stares at the goodies inside. “Louis has been holding out on me.” He mutters, scrabbling to find some change in his pockets.

Shrugging, the brunet tells him about the time in his first week where he got turned around and lost. “I found these after I’d been walking around for an hour or more. I finally found somebody that could get me to where I was supposed to be.” Harry opens his fare with a smile, offering the blond some as well.

“He was a really nice guy; I think he said he was a secretary for the youngest CEO.” Blinking at the blond as they walk back to the elevators, he adds “He kept telling me about his friend who was crushing on a new coworker, but hadn’t worked up the nerve to talk to him yet.” They ride the elevator in mostly silence, sounds of snacking filling the air. Harry suddenly turns to Niall. “I hope his friend got his chance to talk to the guy. It’s always nice to make new friends. And who knows” he throws his hands in the air in a careless gesture. ”Maybe they hit it off; you can’t know if you don’t try” he nods with certainty.

Niall swallows before he chokes on his own spit. He’s seriously going to kill Louis whenever he sees him again. He manages a smile at Harry before he begins to plot Louis’ murder. “I’m sure he’s reevaluating his life choices this very moment.” He smiles at the boy as they stop back between their cubicles.

“That was fun!” The brunet beams as Niall. “We should sneak up there more often; it seems to go smoother when there’re two people on lookout instead of one.”

Stealing a chip, popping it in his mouth, Niall nods. “Yeah, anytime. Just ask.” He says dreamily, amazed that now he’s got a way in to talk to Harry.

Harry sits down and scoots his rolling ergonomic chair over to Niall’s cube. “So what’re you working on? I’m a little bored.” The brunet kind of reminds the older boy of a child with ADHD.

Niall’s not completely aware that the brunet is in his cube until he speaks and the blond almost trips over his own chair before plopping down in it. “Reports mostly but I’m not too worried about them. Louis can suck it if he thinks he’s getting them any faster.” He says quiet bitterly. “No calls to worry about?” he smiles at the boy.

Just as he’s about to reply in negative, his phone rings. Sighing and looking sadly in Niall’s direction, Harry scoots himself back to his own workspace and answers the phone. “Have you tried turning it off and then on again?”

Niall almost can’t help himself with the raging hard on he’s rocking at Harry’s voice. He tries calming himself down, but really, how is he supposed to act when everything he’s been hoping for in the past two years have sudden fell in his lap so to speak?

There’s a ping on Niall’s computer signaling a message.

_FkNgPsNts: How was the munchies raid 4 floors up?_

Niall rolls his eyes, quickly typing out a message.

**theNialler: I can’t believe you TOLD him that I liked him!**

_FkNgPsNts: I didn’t tell him YOU liked HIM. I just told him my friend was partial to a new employee. And besides, that was AWHILE ago._

_FkNgPsNts: And you didn’t answer my question. Did you have a good time? Yes or No._

It seems Louis is being his normal pushy self.

Niall narrows his eyes at the computer screen; he might have known Louis was in this from the beginning.

**theNialler: you planned this, all of this. You sat there for two years while I pined for Harry and now it comes out that you’ve actually talked to the bloke! I can’t talk to you right now.**

He quickly signs out; he’s not in the mood to deal with Louis at the moment. Instead, he’ll try to concentrate on his reports instead of the drag of Harry’s voice from the other cubical.

Louis raises a brow at the computer before him. He can’t believe Niall logged off before he could tell him that he didn’t have to stalk Liam anymore. His eyes reflexively swivel to Liam and his desk; Louis really likes that desk now. Flexing his fingers, he exits the chat screen before standing and stretching. His shirt rides up, revealing a strip of skin and a deliciously round ass cased in tight jeans. He heads over to his bosses office, leaning in the doorway until Liam looks up.

“Thought I told you not to wear jeans.” Is all Liam manages to say, as he goes back to reading his emails.

Louis shrugs and relaxes further into the opening. “And I thought I told you to stop skipping lunch.” He raises a brow at his boss, knowing he’s not going to get seriously reprimanded. “I’m headed out to get you some now,” mentally tacking on some ice cream for his irate friend. “I’ll be back within the hour.” He straightens with a push of his hip.

“Louis,” Liam looks up from his emails, this time their eyes lock. Liam hesitates, then, “Just don’t get that pasta I had last time, I didn’t like it.” It looks as though Liam wants to say something else, but doesn’t. After a moment, he goes back to his emails. The older brunet pauses for a moment. “Be back soon, dear. All my love.” He says it with meaning, but still has an edge to his voice.

-

Niall bites his lip, glancing across the way every so often to see the curly-haired boy working. He wishes that he could work up the nerve to ask him out, but he doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to, and if he did, he’s not sure his mouth would work proper enough to make out the words he needs to say. He sighs, wanting to bang his head against the wall.

Harry grabs a few things from the bag under his desk before rolling back to the blond’s cubicle. He sets down a can of orange crush and a bag of Reese Cups onto the desk before chattering away about the Markson Report that was due soon.

Watching the brunet in awe, Niall’s never seen someone so chatty before in his life. He blinks, wondering briefly if this is the same guy that wouldn’t even glance at him prior to this. While he’s thankful of the chance, he wonders Harry motives, or if the guy just needed the nudge in the right direction.

The younger man is happily chattering away to Niall, even as he sees Louis approaching with his hands full.

Louis tilts his head down to see over his aviators, looking between the two with a knowing look. “You” he says to Harry, "Your phone’s ringing, but come back when I leave; there’s ice cream involved.” He gives the blond a look that says ‘yes, you’re sharing it’ as Harry looks confusedly between the older brunet and the phone on his desk sitting silently. Finally, he seems to get the hint and rolls away.

Leaning on the edge of his friend’s desk, he doles out a large ice cream sundae with all the fixings; just how Niall likes it. “I’m sorry” he says, taking his sunglasses off. “I’m pretty sure I DID tell you; though I may have underestimated how much you’d had to drink.” Louis looks at Niall, clearly repentant.

Niall gaps after Harry, wondering why Louis wanted him to leave. He looks at Louis a little appalled, before his eyes land on the ice cream. He just needs to tell him no, and he’ll leave him alone. But Louis doesn’t work that way, and unfortunately, he also knows the way to Niall’s heart is his stomach. “Louis,” Niall shakes his head, “You can’t just walk in here, basically throw Harry out, and think you can apologize with food.” As he says this, he’s taking the sundae, a sign that’s he’s much too happy to have Harry talking to him to care at the moment.

Speaking of, Niall peers over at the boys cubical to make sure Louis hasn’t scared him off completely. “It doesn’t matter,” his blue eyes look up at Louis, sighing. “I’m not forgiving you this easily, at least not yet.” His voice drops a little, “You basically told him that I liked him. Good thing he’s not put two in two together, though I think seeing you here now he probably will. Thanks again by the way.” He sighs grumpily and takes a spoonful of sundae resentfully.

Raising a brow, Louis follows Niall’s gaze to Harry. “Yes, and I’m sure all the meaningful stares and your anger at me haven’t given a thing away, Niall. No, not at all.” Slipping his sunglasses back on, the older man stands and brushes the wrinkles out of his pants and straightens his shirt. Is he upset? Mostly yes, seeing as how the only friend he really has is Niall. “It was two years ago, dear. I doubt he’s remembered me at all. And share the ice cream; I got it for BOTH of you.” There’s a momentary pause where Louis debates with himself. Tapping a finger against his hip and giving a jerk of his chin, he leans down to Niall. “You didn’t give me the chance to tell you and you probably won’t care anyways, but Liam’s a great lay.” With that, he grabs up the other bags from Niall’s desk and leaves.

The room breathes a silent sigh of relief and Harry rolls back over. “What was that all about? He looks like someone took away his puppy.” He gets a delighted look on his face. “Is that ice cream?”

Niall’s eyes are wide, before focusing back on Harry. So he does feel a little bad about treating Louis that way, but he deserves it. And after work, if Niall heads to Louis’ apartment to tell him that he’s not really angry with him and that he was being a prick, then that’s his business. Niall’s smile brightens though when he hears that familiar drawl. “Yes, ice cream. Have some?” he offers Harry a spoon, scooting over to allow him better access to the treat.

The look on the brunets face can only be described as ecstatic. He digs in with enthusiasm, getting back to their earlier conversation. Niall ignores many of the frosty looks pointed his way; he’s use to them considering he calls Louis a friend.

+

It’s been a week and Harry is driving Niall crazy. While the boy is actually talking to him, yes that’s a good thing, that’s ALL he’s doing. Niall’s about ready to jump him and if he wasn’t so fucking shy, he’d ask him to get some drinks after work or go back to his place. Louis keeps bugging him to do something, but Niall just can’t find the right time. He’s also pretty sure Harry licking his lips while he talks adds to his frustrations.

Louis and Niall are on better terms; at least Niall doesn’t feel like throttling him every time he mentions Harry. Niall got over the whole telling Harry his feelings fiasco rather easily. It seems like Harry hasn’t picked up on that little fact, and Niall’s actually quite glad of that because if anyone is going to tell Harry his feelings, it will be him in his own time (Louis says that they’ll all be old and gray before that actually happens.)

Thumping his pen on the pad of sticky notes, Niall’s trying really hard to concentrate on the report when Harry’s talking to another customer on his phone with that slow drawl in his voice. Niall often wonders if he’s like that when he’s having sex. Shaking his thoughts, he tries to read the first paragraph again from the report Louis sent down to him to redo because someone else doesn’t know how to put a report together properly and Niall’s always Louis’ go-to guy.

A ripple goes across the room as someone murmurs ‘gird your loins’. Louis flips off the mutterer and sets two cans of soda on the blonds desk before settling on a corner. He raises a brow, waiting for Niall to say something.

Situating himself at his desk, Niall grabs the can of drink. “You come at the worst times.” Niall says bitterly but takes a swallow of his drink. “Why are you here anyways?”

Shrugging, the brunet glares at someone looking their way. The head quickly swivels back to their screen. “Liam may or may not be in a long meeting. And I figured I would see how the reports are coming.” He gives his friend a smile not full of murder and mayhem. “So how goes things on the StalkerLove front?”

Niall glances over at Harry, “Alright, haven’t really had a chance to talk to him today, someone’s got me swamped with redoing reports that your boss needs to fire.” He glares at Louis. He bites his bottom lip for a moment, studying Louis. “Feeling lonely?” he raises his eyebrow.

Louis looks away, not willing to say anything about the minor fight he’d just had with Liam; and over something trivial too. “Just thought you could use a...sympathetic ear.”

“Aw, Lou, things not going good with Liam?” Niall quips. Louis may tease him about not telling Harry how he’s felt for the past two years, but he doesn’t really have much room to talk. Louis has wanted to fuck Liam since he was a lonely little secretary at the front desk. Niall was under the impression that Louis sucked a lot of dick to get to the position he’s in today, but Louis swears it wasn’t.

The brunet glares at Niall as though knowing what’s going around in that head of his. His grin turns downright gleeful when Harry comes rolling over.

”What’s up?” the younger man asks, taking a sip of Niall’s drink.

Louis turns to him; fluttering a hand at him and watching the Irishman’s eyes get bigger. “We were discussing drinks after work. Why don’t you come with us?”

Harry seems to think it over for a moment before turning to Niall for an ok.

If Niall could kick Louis in the shin without Harry noticing, he would, but fortunately for Louis, he can do no such thing. He then notices Harry looking at him and he almost spills the soda all over the reports. “Err, yeah, come with us. Louis is paying.” He gleams, giving Louis a look before turning back to the curly-haired brunet.

Smiling happily and bouncing in his chair Harry nods. “Ok, can I go home and change first?”

Before Niall can answer him, Louis beats him to it. “Of course! Niall here can drive you home and then to the club.”  When he smiles to his friend it looks particularly demonic and gleeful.

The younger man throws an arm around the blonds shoulders. “Thanks! That would be awesome!” He beams in the Irishman’s face.

“Err,” Niall looks utterly confused. He didn’t really want to go out in his work uniform either, but it looks like he’s gonna have to. “Yeah, no problem.” He shifts in his chair once again, wanting to absolutely kill Louis.

Louis pats both on the head. “I’m afraid you’ll have to detour to Niall’s place real quick for him to change first.” He stands and stretches. “Well I’m off. And Niall? Have those reports to me in 20 minutes or suffer the consequences.” Pausing, he gives his friend a hint. “Liam is not being so patient today.” With a frown and a wave he’s off.

Harry looks to Niall. “It’ll be fun to spend more time with you.” His smile is genuine, but their moment is broken by the sound of his phone ringing. Nodding at the Irishman, he rolls away to do his job.

The boy leaves Niall flabbergasted, his mouth hanging a bit open. Ideas of reports are long gone when he sees that smile directed to him. He practically jumps in his chair when Harry is safely back in his cubical. He fumbles for his phone to send a quick text to Louis to tell him what a complete prat and a complete genius he is. Afterwards, he tries working on the reports, finishing them with time to spare and sending them with a runner to Louis with a sticky note, ‘See ya tonight prick :P’

Louis is sitting stiff-backed at his desk when the terrified runner gets close. The brunet’s eyes zero in on him and make the young gaffe shake. The reports are handed over and he’s headed back downstairs when he hears the demonic laughter behind him. Screw the elevators! He rushes down the stairwell, muttering about how he’s not paid enough for this

-

Finally the work day is over. Liam and Louis are still having a tiff, while Harry is excitedly following Niall like a puppy. Niall smiles at Harry, ushering to his car. He unlocks the car door for him before getting on the driver’s side. “You’ll have to excuse the mess at my apartment. I rarely get visitors, and I don’t really count Lou.” He says, gripping the steering wheel tightly, his palms getting sweaty. He pulls into what is a modest looking apartment complex. He waits to guide Harry to his door.

Once he’s got the door unlocked, Niall lets Harry in. The apartment is a decent size studio loft. It’s rather spacious and roomy, regardless of all the clothes and pizza boxes scattered around the place. Niall quickly pulls a pair of boxers off his lamp shade that he’s pretty sure Louis threw on there for shits and giggles. “Err, so make yourself at home. I just need to take a quick shower and grab a change of clothes.” He gives the boy a smile as he runs up to his bedroom.

He smells of some jeans and a tee, they don’t smell so he assumes their clean and heads into the bathroom. He doesn’t take long, just scrubbing his body really well with soap and that’s it. He’s in and out in no time and he’s descending down the stairs back to Harry within twenty minutes, tee still riding up his stomach high as he pulls it down on the last step. “Ready?”

Harry nods, getting up from his perch on the couch. “So what club are we going to?” He follows the blond back to the car.

Louis sighs and sips on another Appletinie. At least Niall’s getting a shot at things. He glances at his watch again, wondering how long it will take them.

Having given directions to his apartment, Harry sits back with idle chit-chat, learning things about his new friend. Harry’s apartment is tiny, and shared with a friend. “Zayn?” The brunet calls out, receiving an answer from the kitchen. He leads Niall there and introduces his roommate: Zayn Malik. The darker boy eyes the blond before smiling and shaking hands. Harry rushes to get ready, leaving them stranded in the kitchen staring at one another.

Upon meeting Zayn, Niall knows he’s got no chance at Harry. He’s absolutely gorgeous and he’s mentally kicking himself for not preparing himself for Harry to actually have someone. “Err, so…” he fidgets a bit as he feels sort of out of place. “How long have you known Harry?” he asks, not sure if he really wants to know the answer, in fact he should have probably told Harry’s he’d wait in the car for him.

The raven haired boy put his bowl in the sink. “For a few years now” he replied. “We moved here together. He’s great.” There was a happy smile on his face

Niall stops himself from murmuring something he’d regret and bites his bottom lip instead. He grows quiet, waiting for Harry, leaning against the wall uncomfortably.

Zayn putters around, not noticing the blond’s uncomfortable silence. “So you two work together?”

Nodding in confirmation, Niall doesn’t say a word, he barely even can manage a smile at Zayn, let alone hold a real conversation with him.

“That’s good; I’ve been worried about him.” The darker boy runs a hand over his coiffed hair. “He’s a little different, you know?”

Before Niall can respond, Harry comes bounding into the room. “Yeah, yeah, I’m your special little snowflake.” His grin is bright and easy going. He turns to the Irishman. “Ready?”

Niall’s eyebrow his raised, but he doesn’t say anything, just nods again. “Nice meeting you.” He nods in Zayn’s direction before heading out the door to his car. He huffs a breathe before heading out to the club, Harry in tow as he knows Louis is probably waiting for them.

They finally get there without Niall killing either one of them and without much talk between them either. It’s not five minutes later that Niall plops down miserably aside Louis mumbling about needing a REALLY strong drink.

Louis gives his friend a look up and down before kicking Harry out of the booth to get the alcohol. The younger man seems happy enough to go without question. As soon as they’re alone the brunet leans over to ask “Ok, what happened in the 45 minutes it took to get here? Don’t tell me you fucked it up already!”

“He’s roommate is bloody gorgeous.” He groans, looking over at Harry, then back down to his hands that are in his lap. “He’s taken Louis.” He mumbles gloomily.

While the blond is looking down he doesn’t see Louis’s hand as it moves to swat him on the back of the head. The sound of the smack travels clear over the music. Rolling his eyes over his friends dramatic bemoaning, he tells him “Buck up, darling. Just because he has a roommate does NOT mean they‘re together OR fucking.” He levels a glare at his friend. “Just ask him.”

“Zayn’s just…there isn’t any way that he isn’t fucking him. Hell, even if I was just friends with the guy, I’d fuck him.” He blows out a breathe. “It’s fine Louis, better to know this now…then later when I make a complete fool of myself. Can we just drink and forget about this?” he pleads, looking over at his friend.

The brunet pats his arm and still calls him an idiot. By that time, Harry had come back carrying three drinks, looking as though he was fully concentrating on not spilling them. A fond look overcomes Niall and, surprisingly enough, Louis.

Smiling at Harry, Niall gladly takes his drink and gulps about half of it down. Once he’s done, he looks over at both the boys. “So Louis how was the rest of the work day for you?” he tries smiling.

Rolling his eyes, the older man answers with “It was fine, dear. Liam’s still a tart and whom I will be dealing with in the morning.” His grin alone is enough to send even the strongest of constitutions running for the hills. He then looks between the two others: one knocking back his drink in misery and the other staring at the blond with some confusion. Standing promptly, Louis heads for the bar, arguing loudly with the bartender before being handed an expensive bottle of liquor. He places the large bottle in the center of the table. “Let’s drink, boys.”

Sometimes Niall is bloody thankful for having a friend like Louis, like this moment now. Niall’s been trying to avoid staring at Harry this whole time and drinking will help him loosen up enough to forget about never being with the love of his life that doesn’t fucking know it. He nods, sliding a shot glass to Harry without looking at him. “I’m in.”

Still baffled, Harry nods along with Niall. Louis pops the top, glares at the attempted mooching of some passerby's and pours them all shots. He’ll have to come up with some sort of drinking game at this point.

Niall slides his full shot back over to him and swings it back without a moment’s hesitation.

“How about a drinking game?” Louis looks at his companions, taking the shot and still being able to look delicate whilst doing so.

Rolling his eyes, Niall humors his friend, “What drinking game do you have in mind?” He doesn’t bothering looking at Harry to see if he’s even agreeing.

“Well, I either have to find a deck of cards or we can do shots; riding on money of course” he says with a shark smile. Harry’s still confused.

Niall shakes his head, “Not all of us make as much money as you.” He sits back in the booth, waiting for Louis to give up on his mission.

“Fine, fine. How about a word game then?” Louis asks, waving a hand at the Irishman. “We’ll just have a chat” he says, giving Niall a look that says ‘no, we’re not giving this up’. “Where we’ll each pick a word that’s illegal. Whoever says the word has to drink.” The older brunet sets back in the booth, legs crossed and hands sitting demurely atop his knees. “Remember, dears, it’s best to use common words.”

Looking at Harry, Niall nods towards him, “Why don’t you pick first?” it’s probably the only real sentence he’s said to the curly-haired since before Harry’s apartment.

The younger man knows something's wrong, but can’t quite put his finger on what. He asks Louis what kind of words he should choose before going with “the”.

Louis turns to Niall. “You’re turn.”

Niall contemplates for a moment before his face lights up with an answer. “Alright, how about ‘it’?”

Humming in thought, the older man leans forward and says “And.” He thumps a hand on the table. “Let’s begin.” He eyes Niall, making him start the game.

Niall looks at him pointedly before looking over at Harry, “So, Harry, what do you do for fun?”

The brunet in question blinks and shuffles his tumbler around before answering “I like to play video games. What do you guys do?”

“Louis’ favorite pastime is to annoy the hell out of me.” Niall says, not offering any other information about himself. He also takes a shot, knowing he said one of the words. At this rate, he’s going to be saying a lot of them.

Cutting his eyes at the blond Louis says “And Niall likes to be a little bitch” with a vapid smile as he knocks back his own shot, also aware of his words.

Harry is blinking confused between the two of them. “Is everything ok here?” He worries his bottom lip with his teeth. Louis slams another shot before telling the younger man to do so as well as he stands up. He drags Harry up and tells Niall to keep up the shots until they get back from the bathroom. He drags the curly haired man off to the restrooms.

Niall glares at Louis as both of them head out, daring him that if tells Harry anything at all, he’ll never speak to him again. He does as his friend says though, and downs several shots as he waits. Fuck word games.

Waiting for the blond to get smashed, he uses the bathroom while Harry makes himself comfortable leaning against the wall. After Louis washes his hands and begins giving himself a once over, the younger man breaks the silence. “Did I do something wrong?” He starts to fidget.

The older man looks at the brunet through the mirror. “No.” He turns to the other man, leaning his frame against the counter. “You didn’t do anything, Niall just has these moods sometimes.” He steps into Harry’s personal space. “You will drink, ignore his mood, and have a good time. Do you understand?”

Blinking, the brunet just nods. Louis smirks and drags him back out to the booth.

When the two head back, Niall already a little tipsy, smiling at the goofily as he scoots over and pats the booth for either one of them to sit at. “Have a good time in the bathroom, eh?”

The secretary doesn’t hesitate to smack the blond on the head again. “Yes, darling, I peed all by my lonesome while Harry kept an eye out for mad rapist muggers.”

This makes Harry snort his next shot, coughing and laughing at the same time.

“Ouch!” Niall makes a bigger commotion then it really needed his hand going up to rub the back of his head. He takes another shot, almost forgetting he had said the word ‘the’ in his last sentence. He looks over at Harry before turning away to put all his attention back on Louis. “Didn’t need someone else to hold it?” he tries teasing Louis to get his mind off Harry.

Crossing his arms Louis glares at his friend before smiling pleasantly at Harry. “One appletinie, hun, and whatever you want if you’re tired of shots.”

Harry smiles and goes to get the requested drinks. The secretary leans into the blonds face. “Stop being an asshole. Just let loose and dance already.”

“Two shots,” Niall says almost bored. “And quit telling me what to do. This night is a total disaster. If I make it out of here, I’m never speaking to either one of you ever again.” He falls back against his booth, slamming two shots out of the way before Harry comes back.

Harry comes back with the requested appletinie and some blue drink. Sitting next to Niall, he sets it in front of the blond. “I thought you’d like this.” He beams at Niall, hoping to cheer him up. Louis smirks at Niall’s stupidity.

Niall blinks at him quite dumbfounded before fumbling out the words, “Err, thanks.” He glances over at Louis, before peering at the drink like it might come out and attack him. He slides it close, sniffing it before taking a small sip. It’s a little bit fruiter than he likes, but it’s from Harry and no matter what, he’s still in love with the bloke. He settles beside him as he continues to drink on the drink silently.

Smiling happily at a job well done, the younger man leans into Niall’s space. “Does it taste good?”

He nods at the man beside him, almost forgetting Louis was even there, another goofy smile on his face. “Want some?” he pushes the drink to Harry, offering it to him as he licks his lips at the taste still on them.

The brunet lefts the drink and takes a healthy sip, face scrunching up as he swallows. “Didn’t expect it to be so fruity.” The music changes to a faster beat and the younger man sits up. “Hey! I like this song!” Standing, he drags Niall up. “Let’s dance!”

He shakes his head more drastically then he would if he didn’t have about seven shots in him already. “I don’t dance.” He says, although he lets Harry drag him out on the floor anyways.

Louis watches the two dance off with a smirk, looking at his phone as if trying to make a decision.

Harry pulls the blond in so they’re chest to chest as they sway and move to the music pumping loud enough to vibrate through the bodies on the dance floor. Harry closes his eyes, arms hanging off Niall’s shoulders, as he loses himself in the music.

Niall’s awkward. He’s drunk enough to allow this to happen without a mild heart-attack, but not drunk enough to flow to the music like Harry seems to have such an easy time doing. He tries to regain composer as Harry’s so close to him, but his fingers instinctively dig into the younger males hips as he tries swaying to the music.

Harry can feel the tenseness surrounding the other man. Thinking that it’s more stage fright than anything, he requests another round of shots. They stumble back to their booth to find Louis texting away and glaring at his phone. He ignores the two as they knock back shot after shot. Finally, when the younger brunet deems them drunk enough, they stumble back to the dance floor.

Fumbling over his own feet, Niall giggles into Harry’s neck. “I’m a shit dancer.” He yells over the music, but shakes his arse a bit to the beat. His arms are pulled around Harry’s hips, a lot more possessive than before.

The brunet laughs. “It’s a club! EVERYONE’S a shit dancer!” he shouts back. He presses his face into the blond’s neck.

Niall laughs, moving to the music as he stumbles a bit. He only manages to step on Harry’s toes a handful of times, mumbling an apology every time.

Breathing a laugh, Harry leans in until their faces are close. Blown green looks into hazed blue. Lips meet in a brush, both shivering at the electric tingle that runs through them.

Blinking for a moment, wondering if that just happened, Niall’s fingers dip deeper into Harry’s hip. Before he realizes what he’s doing, he pressing his lips a little more forceful to Harry’s, desperate to feel the tingle once again. He’s only been waiting to do this for two years now; he should have gotten drunk a long time ago.

The body beneath his hands bucks closer, mouth falling open under the assault. Harry moans and clutches at the blond.

Pulling the brunet closer, Niall licks Harry’s bottom lip for entrance. He whimpers in Harry’s mouth, sliding his body against his.

Before they can get any farther, a body bumps into theirs, startling them apart. The person apologizes and stumbles off through the mass of grinding dancers. Harry turns back to Niall. “Let’s go back to yours.”

Harry’s lips are swollen and skin flushed, Niall nods at him though, unable to tear his eyes away from him. “Lemme just tell Louis bye.” He says, moving his hand to Harry’s and tugging him toward the booth where they left him.

Louis isn’t there. Looking around Niall still can’t find him. Harry tugs him in the direction of the bar. “Maybe he’s getting another drink?”

Shaking his head, he fumbles to get his phone out of his pocket. “I’ll just leave him a text.” He can barely see the numbers, but types a message to what he thinks is close enough to what he’s trying to say. He shoves his phone back in his pocket, smirking at Harry before pressing him against the table and chasing his lips. “Come on, let’s get outta here.”

-

Pacing in the bathroom, phone to his ear, Louis listens to Liam’s apology.

“Sorry, love. I’ve been a right prick.” Liam manages to say through the mouthpiece. “I’ve just had a lot of pressure from the board. Forgive me?”

An easy smile graces the older man’s mouth for the first time that night. “Of course dear.” He holds the phone tighter to his ear, listening to Liam breath over the lines. There’s a beep, but he ignores it. “You’ll be able to make it up to me tomorrow.”

A pause before Liam speaks again, “What are you doing tonight?”

The older man sighs into the phone. “Trying to keep a friend in spirits, but I’m pretty sure he’s lit enough to go home. Shall I pop by then?”

“Only if you want, love.” Liam’s voice sounds more cheerful.

Louis looks into the mirror, fixing his hair as tells his lover “I’m pretty sure he’s lit enough for me to go ahead and drop him off. I’ll call you when I’m on my way.” They finish their goodbyes and Louis heads out to find Niall and Harry, frowning when he doesn’t see them. He makes his way around the club and eventually to the parking lot, feeling his stomach drop as he finds the blonds car. Remembering the text on his phone he quickly looks at it. It’s definitely from Niall, a very drunk Niall at that. “That cunt” he groans. Biting at his lip, he debates what he should do. He’s pretty sure Niall’s crazy feelings for Harry are reciprocated. Finally, Louis throws his hands in the air and heads to his own car.

+

Niall takes out his keys, almost dropping them before unlocking the door to his apartment. He’s very aware of having Harry pressed up against his backside as he does this, only causing him more frustration. Once he opens the door, he presses his back against the door as he moves to let Harry into the fairly dark apartment.

Giggling, Harry trips into the dark, causing a smile to form on Niall‘s face. The brunet waits until the door’s closed to attack his blond from behind. Hands scrabble under clothes, raking against soft skin and hard nipples. He licks across the back of Niall’s neck, nipping here and there with his teeth.

With a slight yelp, Niall leans back into the touch, tilting his head to allow Harry more room to work. He groans at the contact, worrying his bottom lip.

Harry’s finger’s dance along the edge of Niall’s jeans, dipping and teasing the flesh beneath. “Want you to fuck me” he breathes into the blonds ear.

Niall’s breathe catches at this information, choking on his own spit; he spins around to look at Harry’s face. He can barely see his face through the darkness but he’s pretty sure that Harry’s eyes are heated with lust. Niall groans at this, pushing Harry against the wall, mouthing his neck as he lets Harry know exactly how much he has wanted to do just that. He pushes Harry’s jacket off his shoulder and drunken fingers fumble to unbutton his shirt before he mumbles “fuck it” and puts more attention on Harry’s mouth as his fingers mover to Harry’s belt buckle.

Harry whines and bucks his hips at Niall’s touch. Little gasps and moans fill the room, all falling from his kiss-bitten lips. His hands slide across whatever part of the Irishman they reach. “Niall” he gasps.

It takes several minutes for Niall’s drunken mind to be able to tug down Harry’s trousers, pushing them down his thighs. His hands move up Harry’s boxer clad erection, Niall growling at the feel of the hardness against his fingertips. His mind is in a furry as he moves down to bite on Harry’s material covers nipple before he drops down to his knees, almost falling over his drunken state.

A giggle escapes as Niall narrowly avoids falling on his ass. Harry‘s giggle is soon transformed into a gasp as the blond gets closer to the younger man’s erection with his mouth. Harry’s hands clench and he bites his lip, trembling with want.

Niall is quick to mouth over the material covering Harry’s erection, wetting the material that his hot mouth slides across. His fingers slide to the hem of his boxers before hooking the material and sliding them down unbearably slow. His mouth follows the material, planting open mouth kisses down Harry’s hip and thighs before the boxers pool around Harry’s ankles, just like his jeans. Niall looks up at Harry, able to see his face more clearly in the dark as his eyes have adjusted before leaning back up to blow hot breath over Harry’s freed hard-on.

Moaning, the muscles in Harry’s thighs quiver and tighten, hips thrusting a bit. “Don’t tease!” he moans, hands coming to grip Niall’s hair.

He takes this as a hint, mouth moving to lick the head of Harry’s already leaking member. Niall doesn’t look away from Harry’s face as he takes hold of the base and pushes the head past his lips, sucking lightly.

Breaths coming out in gasps, the brunet’s hands clasp tighter in Niall’s hair. He moans obscenely, watching his cock disappear into the Irishman’s mouth.

Niall hums around Harry’s dick, welcoming the breathy gasps from the male above him. His eyes slide shut as he concentrates on what he can remember he likes himself. He swirls his tongue on the head, sucking Harry down deeper in his throat and occasionally dips to lick his balls. His fingers press against Harry’s hips for balance, while his other holds the hilt, stroking with whatever he can’t fit in his mouth. He’s careful not to gage himself because he knows he’s drunk and that could be potentially disastrous.

Harry’s head hits the wall behind it with a loud thump. He lets himself go, immersing himself in the feeling of wet heat. Sliding a hand up and under his shirt, he teases himself, scraping nails over heated skin and pebbled nubs.

Moving his hand from Harry’s hips, Niall pushes Harry’s legs apart as his fingers slide up to gather the salvia that’s coating Harry’s dick now, and moving down along his balls before he presses a fingertip against Harry’s ring of muscles. He doesn’t push in, but merely circles, waiting for permission as he continues to slide Harry’s cock down his throat.

“Fuck!” Harry exclaims as he feels the fingertip at his entrance. “Yes!” he practically begs, trying to push onto the roaming digit

Niall doesn’t hesitate as he pushes his finger inside, unable to resist the urge to get into the boy any longer. If he was actually sober he probably would have taken his time to open him up to his finger, but he’s drunk and all his sane thoughts are swimming around in his head and he can’t seem to grasp them. Which is why it only takes him moments before sliding in another finger to join the first, as he presses his nose to Harry’s course patch of curls to slide his dick further in his mouth.

Whining at the burn, the younger man squirms, gasping as he’s torn between pain and pleasure as Niall takes him deeper. He pants “Niall” over and over like a mantra.

Humming around Harry’s cock, Niall takes it greedily as his fingers spread him open. He crooks them, desperately trying to find that sweet spot. He pops off at the head, licking his lips before licking the length of Harry’s shaft. “Mmm, tastes so good…” he groans, tonguing the slit.

Crying out, voice cracking as Irish fingers find his prostate. Harry’s hands tighten in Niall’s hair. “Fuck! Yes! Yes!” he moans, rocking his hips for more.

Niall pulls Harry’s dick back into his mouth at his words, sucking on the head while his fist jerks the rest. His fingers brush up against the spot every third push in. After a minute of this, he moves his fingers away, not wanting Harry to cum to soon.

Moaning at the loss, Harry leans far enough over to pull Niall off his dick and pulls him into a messy kiss. “Wanna feel you in me!” He makes his demand with another heated kiss.

Grinning like an idiot, Niall leans his fully clothes body against Harrys. He grumbles a bit about this little fact, but makes no move to rectify it. His hands are too busy trying to finish the work on the shirt that he gave up on before and his lips are too busy working against Harry’s collarbone, marking him with what Niall hopes to be the biggest lovebite the boy has ever seen: it should stay there for a while.

The younger man’s own hands were busy at work on Niall’s clothes. As he worked, he swayed, also trying to kick off his shoes to get out of the clothing pooled at his ankle. He’s successful, but only after needing the Irishman to keep him from face planting a few times. Growling with impatience, he jerks Niall’s shirt off, latching his mouth to the side of the blonds neck. Harry gets the older man’s pants open and a hand inside, rubbing roughly against the erection there.

Growling at the rough touch, Niall nips at Harry’s skin. Once Harry’s got the hint, Niall starts grinding against the boys hand, groaning into Harry’s skin.

Harry kisses against feverish skin before leaning back to work Niall’s pants down past his hips. He wraps long legs around the blonds waist, letting their erections slide together. “Ah, Niall!” He rocks more, trusting Niall to support his weight.

Hands grips Harry’s hips, pinning him to the wall as he helps Harry best he can to meet his rhythm without falling. Niall slides a hand between them, taking both of their cocks in his hand; he begins to stroke them, spreading the precum from both across and down their shafts.

Moaning and writhing into the feelings of pleasure, Harry begs Niall to fuck him. “Need it so bad” he whines, sloppily kissing and licking into Niall’s mouth.

Understanding completely where Harry’s coming from, Niall doesn’t take long to lift Harry up against the wall to position himself at his entrance. With a last minute kiss, he pushes himself all the way and whimpers as the tightness engulfs him.

Harry nearly bites through his lip at the cresting pain, whimpering as he waits to adjust. His hands clutch at the older man’s shoulders, nails biting into the pale skin. He breathes through the pain, kissing Niall and tasting his moans of pleasure as his own pleasure begins to rise above the pain. Finally, he rocks his hips unsteadily.

The movement almost makes Niall loose his grip, the feelings of pleasure shooting throughout his body. He makes sure he has a good hold of Harry before moving, pulling out to the tip to slowly slide back in. He does this a few times, memorized by the look on the younger man’s face.

Mouth parted in a near silent ‘o’, Harry’s lashes flutter and he rocks into the thrusts. He looks at Niall with lust blown eyes, urging the other to go faster and harder.

He can’t keep this up much longer, holding Harry up sober is one thing, but drunk is another. His knees are wobbly and he can hardly concentrate on balancing himself while he’s hilt deep in Harry. Niall kisses Harry mouth as he keeps him pressed against his body as he moves them to the living room where he can lay Harry out on the couch.

He doesn’t get there as he trips a bit over his own two feet. Niall gives up, sinking down on the tile floor of the kitchen that leads to the living room and laying Harry down on the tile floor. He’s well aware of how cold it is, but he can’t help but moan at the scene out before him. Harry spread out, him buried deep within him. He groans, pulling out only to slam back in. His hands bring Harry’s leg to wrap around his waist as he pumps into him, now able to move much faster than before.

Dizzy from the quick move from the wall to the floor, Harry quickly reorients himself and tightens his hold around Niall’s waist. Mutters, moans, and groans pour from his lips like a fountain. He rocks, meeting the Irishman thrust for thrust. He’s not going to last much longer. “Niall!” he whines, a warning.

Niall is addicted to the noises that seem to be streaming out of Harry’s mouth. This causes him to thrust harder, feeling the familiar clinch in his lower abdomen. He groans, leaning down to press hot kisses to Harry’s jawline all the way up to the shell of his ear. He licks inside before informing him that he’s about to cum.

Body heating up at the roughness and the words, Harry’s back arches and he cums before he can say anything back to Niall, instead screaming his lover’s name loud enough to echo in the small kitchen.

Not too long after that, Niall shooting his own load inside Harry, pumping inside of him until he’s ridden out his high. He collapses on the boy beneath him, exhausted from the activities. He still feels a little light headed from the alcohol as he kisses softly against Harry’s hair. “Mmm, sleep.” He murmurs.

Giggling, Harry pokes Niall into the side. “Bed, I’m not sleeping on the cold floor, no matter HOW good the sex was.” Groaning as he shifts, he manages to get the blond up as well. “Which way?” They sway together, still chuckling.

Niall laughs, pointing in the direction he vaguely remembers his bedroom to be in. “That way I think.” He giggles, clutching on to Harry as both boys stumble their way into the bedroom and fall into bed together. Niall doesn’t hesitate to snuggle up against Harry when they’re both underneath the covers.

It doesn’t take long for them to fall asleep, snuggled in warmth and the smell of sex, dried cum, and alcohol surrounding them.

It’s that smell that comes to Niall’s senses as he nuzzles his face in the pillow the morning after. Smacking his mouth to produce some moisture, Niall reaches over, sliding his hand over an empty cold bed. He lifts his head at this, thinking he’s maybe missed something before he realizes Harry’s not anywhere. He wasn’t  _that_  drunk last night. He knows exactly what happened, and he doesn’t remember going to bed alone.

He sits up a little, looking around to see if there was any remnants of Harry anywhere, but then remembers their clothes wouldn’t be in his bedroom because they didn’t make it that far last night with clothes. He grumbles as he slides out of bed, a little too sore to care at this point if he’s walking around naked –it’s his own bloody apartment anyways.

He finally gets to the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee, leaning against the cold counter and realizing he’s completely alone. Frowning, Niall walks to grab his pants and jeans, sliding both on but not before taking his phone out to see any missed texts or calls. There are a few texts from Louis, but that’s it. He throws his phone on the counter.

Sighing, he heads back into his bathroom to take a shower, forgoing the coffee at this moment. He needs it if he’s going to be able to function today, but a shower seems more pressing as he realizes he still has dried cum on his chest.

It doesn’t hit him until halfway through the shower that Harry left him, like he was a one night stand that meant nothing to him. He feels his chest clinch and a dry sob takes ahold of him. This isn’t happening. He can’t cry. But he can, and he does. The person he’s been in love with for two years snuck out before he woke up, in the morning, heck probably once he fell asleep. How can he show his face at work now after this? How can he sit in the cubical beside Harry and pretend it didn’t  _hurt_  that he walked out on him?

It takes him awhile to get up the courage to get out of the shower, and if it wasn’t for the water turning ice cold, he probably wouldn’t have. He mechanically gets dressed in his uniform and only realizes once he’s out of his apartment that they had left his car at the bar last night. Grumbling, he calls a cab. Not only has he woke up to found Harry missing, late for work because of the extra-long shower he took, he also has to dole out a fortune to get there. He might as well quit now anyways, he’ll be forced to when he can’t take the heartbreak of seeing Harry at work every single day.

There's both coffee and Louis waiting for Niall at his desk when he gets there. There's no sign of Harry, however. The older man looks the Irishman up and down. "Well?" he drawls out, sipping his own coffee.

Niall looks at Louis a little more distasteful then intended before sitting in his chair. He’s brought coffee so that helps a bit. “I don’t want to talk about it.” He pauses a moment to take a sip of the much needed caffeine. “Could you drive me to get my car after work though?”

Looking Niall over more carefully, Louis notes the pale and haggard look his friend is sporting. He nods. "Of course." He subtly looks around and sees that there's no Harry to be had. Quickly putting two and two together, the brunet doesn't know whether he wants to smack THEM or HIMSELF in the head. "Knew I shouldn't have left you two alone" he mumbles out of Niall's hearing. He doesn't bother moving very far, except to grab a nearby empty chair and pull it up to Niall's. They both know the blonds boss won’t say anything.

Normally, Niall would tell Louis to sod off, but today he’s eternally grateful he’s here, he doesn’t think he can look at Harry without wanting to punch him or burst into tears, neither one wouldn’t be very humble. “Sorry about leaving you. How’d your night go after- “ he takes a gulp of air, he’s not prepared to admit that he fucked up last night, especially not to Louis.

Without looking, the brunet shoves a chocolate bar at his friend and queues up a movie, digging through one of Niall's drawers for the headphones he KNOWS are in there.

"Just shut up and watch the movie." Louis hands the Irish man one ear bud while placing the other in his own ear. A terrible horror movie plays on the screen.

Sighing, Niall gives in, shoving the ear bud in his ear and watching the movie quietly for the remainder of the time. He doesn’t offer any information to Louis about Harry, Harry’s absence speaks more than anything Niall could say. Somewhere near the end when the credits are rolling and Niall’s been immersed in his own thoughts rather than actually watching the movie, he pipes up. “I think I’m going to put my two weeks in.”

Louis's hand comes up and makes contact with the back of Niall's head; though not very hard. "Don't be an idiot just because things didn't go right with Mr. Not-So-Bright!" He eyes the other man before dragging him out of the chair and down the hall. "Come on, we'll need a bit more privacy for this."

Niall only follows sluggishly, he’s not really in the mood for one of Louis’ stern lectures – he really is bossy sometimes. “I don’t need you to talk to me about this, okay.” He tries to stop on several occasions, but Louis is a force to be reckoned with when he’s got a purpose.

They finally make it to a secluded office lounge with a couch. The older man shoves the blond onto it before taking a seat next to him. "So" Louis starts, not looking at Niall. "Should I be finding a good alibi?" He sounds serious; this is because he IS serious, Niall realizes.

“Alibi for?” Niall sounds confused. He’s not sure why Louis needs an alibi as he rubs his palm on his jeans. “You’re not killing him. And I said I didn’t want to talk about it. Don’t you have someone else to annoy now? Like the CEO in which you’re supposed to be secretary-ing for?”

Waving a hand, the secretary settles back into the couch. "I won't kill him; you don't have to talk about it; and Liam will be fine for a while yet." A quiet settles about the room for a long while. "I'm not letting you quit. You've worked too hard for that."

“Really? We’ll then can I move somewhere? Maybe to the moon? I can probably continue working for the company there. It’s nice and secluded.” He sighs, looking down at his lap. “Figures this would happen.”

Louis sighs and wipes a hand down his face. "Tell me what happened." His tone is non-judgmental.

“I-I woke up and he was gone. Nothing, no note, nothing.” He tries not to show any emotions, but he’s failing miserably. “I was stupid, I should have known.” NIall’s quick to say.

"Stop!" his friend commands. "You didn't know, so that's not stupid." Louis looks at Niall, not happy with how hurt his friend is. He touches his shoulder, and then rests his hand fully on it, gripping gently. "Come on then, I'll drive you to mine so you can crash while I get your car." Louis leaves no room for argument as he eases Niall to his feet and leads him out.

Even if Niall wanted to argue with Louis, at this point he had no strength to do so. It was taking all of it just to not break down in the lounge. “Thanks” he mutters almost inaudibly. He follows Louis to his car, not even bothering to say anything about going to his cubical to get his bag. He doesn’t want to run into Harry, he’s not prepared.

Louis sends off a quick text to Liam before giving his friend a hidden worried look. The drive is quiet and Niall goes straight to Louis's bed when they get into the apartment.

It’s after six before Liam arrives at Louis’ apartment, takeout in hand. He knocks on the door once, knowing that Niall is also probably in there asleep somewhere. He waits until Louis opens the door and gives him a solemn smile before leaning and giving him a peck on the cheek. “Brought dinner.” He smiles.

Louis looks relieved to see his lover. "Thanks" he says, grateful. He lets Liam in and they both head to the kitchen. "Everything ok at work without me?" the secretary teases.

“I didn’t have anyone nearly as pretty to look at. They sent someone up that didn’t have half your charisma.” He smiles, and then it fades, looking towards the living room. “He okay?”

Scrubbing a hand through his already wild looking hair, the older man shrugs. "He's been asleep for a while; or at least pretending to be." Leaning into the CEO's space, Louis rest's his head on Liam's shoulder. "I need to figure out what happened. I really didn't think Harry would ever be the type to pull something like this."

Liam’s hand automatically wraps around Louis waist as the other rests on his back, pressing soothing circles there. “I dunno, you didn’t know the guy did you? Maybe he doesn’t like Niall as much as you think he did. Want me to fire him?”

Shaking his head, the secretary buries his head in the others neck, smothering a sigh. "I don't think we can afford to fire someone with his experience, though I do think a move is in order." Louis wraps both arms around the brunet, hugging him closer.

Nodding in agreement, Liam thinks for a moment. “You did say Niall needs a promotion. Maybe in a new department? Or should we move Harry?” Normally, Liam wouldn’t be asking Louis for advice, but this issue is personal to him and what’s personal to Louis, it’s personal to Liam.

"Niall's earned a promotion." The older brunet moves away and begins getting plates and silverware, telling Liam to get drinks.

He obliges, grabbing a couple cans of soda out for the refrigerator. “Let him take a few days off and I’ll promote him when he gets back.” He says, helping Louis with the plates and silverware when he’s done.

They share small talk around the food, Louis not being shy about stealing off of Liam's plate, claiming it tasted better. By the end of the meal, the secretary has volunteered his boss to help him retrieve the Irishman's car.

+

Harry paces back and forth between the tiny kitchen and living room. He hasn’t even bothered to shower yet and he can still smell Niall all over him. Tears in his eyes, the younger man can’t believe he may have fucked his chances up. He dry sobs for a few steps before sucking it back in. “What am I gonna do?” He ignores the throbbing in his chest as he thinks about how much he’s messed up; getting drunk with Niall, coming on to him, the fucking, and THEN the LEAVING. Feeling sick, Harry rushes to the sink and heaves, but there’s nothing to come up, he threw everything up on the way home.

Zayn yawns and scratches his lower stomach absentmindedly as he comes into the kitchen to make his coffee for the morning ride to work. He barely registers Harry’s even there until he hears him retching. “Oh, come on, can’t you do that in the bathroom?” Zayn scrunches up his nose, taking a moment to take in Harry. “I’m guessing you had a great time last night if you’re still in your clothes from yesterday. Finally tell that bloke how you really feel?” Zayn leans up against the counter, eyeing Harry suspiciously.

The curly man feels something in his chest break; he no longer has breath to vomit with the sobs breaking loose. With knees too weak to support him, he folds to the floor, hands tugging at tangled hair and scrubbing at tears that won’t stop.

Looking at him a little confused and unable to really know what to do, Zayn falls to the ground and pulls Harry towards him. He pets his hair as he tries to console him. He doesn’t know what’s happened, but he’s definitely going to kill this guy. Zayn clinches his fist, seeing red. “Whatever he’s done to you… it won’t hurt as bad as what I plan on doing to him…” He brushes Harry’s hair out of his face and tucks fingers underneath the younger man’s chin to lift his face so he can look him in the eyes. “What happened love?”

Shaking his head and holding tight to his friend, Harry’s first few attempts at communication don’t go so well as he croaks out unintelligible words. ”No...Me!” He chokes on another racking cry. “I...I...We!” A gasp. “And then I...I just left. I LEFT!” He sobs his way through “He’s never going to speak to me again!” Wailing at the end, all his self-hate pouring out.

Zayn frowns, he’s sure Harry was meant to be telling him a story, complete with a noun, a verb, and maybe a prepositional phrase somewhere in there – but that’s not what he got out of that. “Calm down, slow down, and tell me again. You left? When did you leave? Why did you leave?” Zayn steadies his breathe, “Here, let’s get you a cup of tea and settle you on the couch and you can tell me there?” he says it like it’s a suggestion, but it’s not. It’s more of a fact because he doesn’t take any protests as he helps Harry to his feet and drags him to the couch where he sits him down.

It doesn’t take Zayn long to come back with two steaming cups of tea and hands one to Harry. “Now, tell me, in complete sentences, what happened.”

Harry takes his tea with shaking hands, not looking Zayn in the eye. Taking a deep breath, clogged from all the crying, he starts at the beginning: ”We went out to a club last night with one of his friends...Louis. We got wasted, and I...” He trails off, taking a sip of his drink. “I was drunk enough to proposition him, and he was drunk enough to accept.” Shamefaced, he looks everywhere but at his friend sitting next to him.

”When I woke up and realized what had happened I...I ran.” The curly man’s voice cracked on the last part, a few more tears joining the one already drying on his cheeks.

His friend takes a sip of his tea as he contemplates on how to handle the situation. “He’s Irish, I’m pretty sure he can hold his liquor.” Zayn says, like it’s pointing out the obvious, but it doesn’t seem to help Harry in this situation. “You left without saying goodbye though,” he chews on his bottom lip, “You haven’t talked to him since you left? No note, no text?” he questions his friend. When he gets an affirmative, Zayn shakes his head. “Harry, what it seems to me is that you got him drunk and left him – a simple one night stand. Were you afraid he would regret it when he woke? Is that why you left?”

Looking down and away, the pale man fiddled with the half-filled cup. “I’m nothing better than a one night stand” he answers, bitterness creeping into his voice as his past creeps up on him. Not a day passes that he doesn’t hear that voice telling him how worthless he is; how stupid and naïve. How can Niall ever want him? More tears spill over as he tilts his head down, letting his fringe fall into his face.

“Harry, if you don’t want this to fuck up your chances with the boy, you’re gonna have to talk to him – tell him how you feel. Because if you don’t, he’s gonna think that’s all you ever wanted from him, the sex I mean. And if he likes you the way I think he does, waking up without you in that bed is going to crush him beyond belief.” Zayn sits his cup of tea down on the table, looking at Harry seriously. “You can mope all you want, but at the end of the day, it’s not going to change anything. Niall’s probably in about as much agony as you are in – what’s worse is he probably thinks you only wanted him for sex and now that you’ve got it you won’t have anything to do with him.”

The younger man says nothing, knowing Zayn’s right. He sets the tea aside and stands. “I’ll shower and then text him.” He knows it’s a cowardly move, and that he should call the other man, but he’s just that: a coward.

Moving to the bathroom, he leaves his friend to finish his morning routine as he turns the shower on as hot as he can stand it. Stripping slowly, he takes stock of his pale body, aching in places where it should feel good, but all he can think about is that he left Niall, alone in that bed. He wants to drown himself.

+

Niall wakes up with a headache. He’s not hung-over, because he hadn’t had anything to drink since the night before. But his mouth is dry and sticky. He needs some water but he doesn’t feel like getting up. He doesn’t feel like doing anything but lying in Louis bed and dying. His chest hurts and he’d much rather someone cut his heart out.

He turns his face as he sees his phone lying on the nightstand. Niall’s afraid to even look at it, but something compels him to. Quickly, he slides a thumb over the button and he sees he’s got 8 new text messages, 6 from Harry. He swallows what feels like knives, as he goes to read them.

H: I know you probably don’t want to hear from me. I just wanted to say that I’m sorry for leaving like that.

H: I was scared

H: I

H: I’ve wanted to be near you for a long while, but I was afraid I’d fuck things up

H: And I have. I don’t deserve your forgiveness, and I won’t ask for it.

H: I never deserved you in the first place. I’m so sorry for what I did to you. I’ve sent in my resignation. I hope that will help a little.

Niall rolls his eyes. He moves to type a message. He erases it several times before he settles on one.

N: You don’t get to run away from this.

His delicate frame curled around his phone in a sad, but persistent hope, Harry is surprised out of a slow doze when his phone beeps, signally a text message. He bites his lip hard enough to taste pennies when he realizes Niall’s texted back. Reading the message a few times, it takes him a moment to answer back.

H: I’m not trying to run. I don’t want to hurt you any more than I already have.

Niall doesn’t even bother to respond back. It must have been worse than he imagined if Harry doesn’t ever want to see him again. He’s going to great lengths to not even be around him, let alone in the same building as him. He curls up in a ball in Louis bed, determined never to leave.

Biting his lip at no response, the curly man sends out another text.

H: Did you really mean the words you whispered to me last night?

He knows he’s just curious, and all they’ll ever be are words spoken in a drunken haze, but he can never squash that tiny hope that exists in us all.

Hearing his phone go off once again, Niall moves to throw the contraption across the room, not bothering to see who the text is from. Hopefully that will shut the bloody thing up. All it does is bring bad news anyways.

After five minutes with no reply, the younger man lets the tears slide down his face again. Huffing a self-depreciating laugh, he rolls away from his phone. Only to roll back; something in him making him pick it up and dial the number instead of text. Niall said that he couldn’t just run from this, well didn’t that include the blond as well?

Groaning, Niall throws a pillow at the phone as he hears it go off once again. But this time he can’t simply ignore it, what if it was important? He huffs as he slides out of the bed and practically crawls to where his phone is on the floor. He picks it up and answers it without so much as looking at the caller id, because if he had, he probably wouldn’t have picked up. “Hello?” his voice sounds strange even to himself when he speaks.

Panicking, Harry’s gasp turned into a choke which lead to a cough and, finally, a croaked “Niall?”

Niall glances at the phone id and almost hangs up. “Err, Harry?” his voice is shaky and weak, “Why are you calling?”

Listening to the hum of the line, the brunet finally whispered “Because you said I couldn’t run away, and you didn’t answer my text.”

He lays down, phone clutched to his ear like a lifeline, mind cataloging every breath from the Irishman.

“I just don’t see the point in quitting your job.”  _Was I really that bad that you don’t want to ever see me again?_  the words hang in his throat, Niall unable to voice them. He stays still, the only sign Harry’s still on the other end is the constant breathing, and no matter how much Niall hates it, Harry still makes his heart pound a mile a minute.

Closing his eyes, Harry concentrates on his once-lover’s voice. “I hurt you.” The words cause the man to curl further into himself. “I left you alone in that bed; let you think that you weren't...” Stifling a cry, he chokes it down and continues. ”That you weren’t worth it.” It’s not true, he wants to say; yell it till he’s out of breath entirely. “You’re worth every moment and I just...” New tears slide down as he stops.

“You just thought that if you left you wouldn’t have to deal with the repercussions of sleeping with me. I get it, but I’d rather you have told me to my face that this wasn’t anything then just leaving.” His voice breaks. “But it was said loud and clear once I woke up. Then the stake was shoved harder when you didn’t even come to work, like you couldn’t face me because you thought I was a mistake. Thank you Harry for making me see.” He goes quiet, sniffling as he tries not to let on that Harry’s got him reduced to tears on the phone.

Mouth working a moment, the brunet felt something seize in his chest. Gasping out, the words came faster and faster. “God NO! Niall! I...I...YOU were NEVER a mistake! I’m a coward and many other things, but I’m not lying to you when I say that...that you are the most beautiful thing that’s happened to me.” The tears pour in earnest now. “And I fucking got you drunk! Like some fucking RAPIST!” he sobs. “I got you drunk and convinced you to take me to yours.” He cries along with Niall. ”I’m sorry, Niall! I’m so fucking sorry!”

Niall snorts at this, “I wasn’t THAT drunk. I knew what I was doing.” He wipes his tears; he can’t believe that they’re having this conversation over the phone. “I’ve wanted to take you home for two years. Only when Louis came around did you ever show any interest in speaking to me. God,” He trails off, trying to calm himself. “I was trying to work up the courage to ask you out on a proper date… but you were so out of my league.”

Harry’s so shocked it takes him a moment to come back with anything. “You...you liked me?” It comes out in a horsed whisper mixed with a...hopefulness. “You wanted to ask me out?” The idea of a deeper loss made Harry want to vomit. He could have had the blond, and he fucked it all up.

“Yeah.” Is all Niall can seem to muster, he shifts in his place on the floor. Louis really has to get more comfortable carpet, but then again he’s pretty sure no one ever really has laid on it. “Look, I know that it wasn’t what you wanted, but don’t quit because of me.” He sighs into the phone.

The “can I see you?” that comes out of the younger mouth seems to surprise them both; but Harry doesn’t take it back, just waits for an answer.

Niall hesitates, he doesn’t even know if he’s presentable, but his mouth works before his brain does. “Yes,” then he realizes what he says and shuts his mouth. “I haven’t got a car and I’m not at home.”

Quickly sitting up, and realizing his nude state, Harry rushes to find some pants. “I” he hesitates, wincing at what he’s about to suggest. “I can pick you up? And take you to where ever you want?”

The man pauses in his dressing to hear the answer, pants pulled up, but not zipped or buttoned, and shirt on either arms, but not pulled over his head yet.

Niall’s not even sure where Louis is, he doesn’t hear him in the other room, but that doesn’t mean anything. He’s been super quiet since Niall’s been in his bedroom, checking up on him every so often. “Yeah, that’s fine. I can text you the address. Though Louis might hurt you if he sees you, so be careful.” He bites his bottom lip. “I’ll wait outside.” He says after a moment.  _Don’t let me down again_  are the words he leaves unsaid.

“I deserve whatever I get” is said in a decisive tone. “I’ll be there soon.” Harry pauses, afraid to hang up and lose the tangible connection to Niall.

“Okay,” Niall says slowly, hesitate to end the call, afraid Harry will only leave him again. “See you.” But he does it with a heavy intake of breath. He manages to push himself up and trudge to Louis’ bathroom. He scrubs his face and tries to do something with his bedhead, anything really. He’s still wearing his uniform, but there’s nothing he can do about that now. He sighs and opens the door to Louis bedroom.

Soft light cascades down the hallway. “Louis?” Niall calls out, when he doesn’t hear an answer; he steps out and tries to remember where he left his shoes.

Scrubbing a hand over his face and wondering if he’s going to wake up in a minute and realize it’s all a dream, Harry rushes around to finish getting ready. Giving his face a quick wash and not bothering to attempt anything with his hair, the young man grabs his shoes and rushes out the door, putting them on when he gets to the car. He waits with baited breath for the text from Niall. When it finally arrives, it takes Harry a few times to read it right. A deep breathe in and he’s as ready as he can be.

Niall finally finds his shoes and hoodie. He also finds a piece of paper and pen and scribbles a quick note to Louis on where he’s going and that he’ll call him if he needs him. He takes a deep breath before heading outside. He leans against the wall of the building as he waits for Harry. With every moment, he thinking of new reasons why he shouldn’t have answered the phone.

Harry finally pulls up in a clunker of a jeep. Biting his lip as he sees Niall waiting on him, he reaches over and opens the passenger door for the blond. Now a tangled mass of nerves, the curly man fidgets and fiddles while Niall situates himself.

Getting in, Niall barely looks at Harry, afraid that Harry’s just gonna tell him in words just how stupid last night was for him. He waits after he slides his seatbelt on, and then looks over at Harry. At least if he wants to push Niall out of the vehicle, he’ll have to unbuckle him first.

Softly, afraid to mess this up further, the driver asks “Where can we talk?” Harry glances over once and wants to beat his fucking head on something hard at just how miserable Niall looks. And he did that. Self-loathing creeps up from his chest like bile.

“Erm, somewhere quiet I suppose. It could be at my apartment, but I kind of don’t want to go there right now.” He flinches at the thought. “Maybe the park?” he suggests, not looking at Harry but out the side window.

With a nod and an “Ok” they leave. The park is not the biggest in their town, but it’s the nicest. Trees lend shade to paved paths for people to walk, and there’s always a peaceful atmosphere. Both Niall and Harry are silent as they find a bench far from the more populated areas; each sitting with a good amount of space between them. Harry’s shoulders are hunched over, as though he’s trying to make himself smaller. He has no clue on how to begin to unfuck this mess.

Niall doesn’t say anything; his leg bounces because he’s so nervous. He licks his lips once after a long silence, almost to say something, but thinks better of it in the last minute and shuts his mouth. He’s not quite sure what to say that he hasn’t already said.

"I wasn’t running because it was a one night stand.” Harry blinks and licks his lips. His voice is still husky from all the crying and emotional turmoil. “When I woke up and...realized what I’d done to you, I thought it would be better if I left.” Wide, bruised looking eyes settle on the blond next to him. “I didn’t think you’d want to see me” he whispers.

“That’s all I wanted.” Niall doesn’t hesitate to speak. “All I ever wanted really. But you leaving just shoved in my face that how could you possibly ever want someone as awkward and lame as me?”

Shaking his head, the brunet looks at Niall confused. “What?” Turning towards the other, Harry reaches out, but doesn’t quite touch. “The first time I ever saw you, it felt like the air was sucked out of the room.” There was a slight lopsided grin. “You just glided in and sat across from me. So no, you could never be awkward and lame, Niall.”

Niall chuckles, “You obviously hadn’t noticed me gawking at you these past two years, tripping over my own feet, and stuttering to even speak to you. Louis told me I was pathetic, admiring you from afar, but I didn’t have the nerve to speak to you.” He stops talking for a moment, chews on his bottom lip in silence until he speaks again. “You didn’t have to leave, even if you thought you fucked up. I wanted you there when I woke up. I still do.” He says the last three words almost silently.

Tearing up and actually managing to place a hand on Niall’s arm, Harry trembled. “I don’t deserve it...you” he choked out, wanting forgiveness so badly. Sliding to his knees and placing his head at Niall’s, he begged in broken sobs “I’m sorry! So fucking sorry!” Head down, Harry’s hair brushes against the blonds arm, rattling body shaking the upright man.

Blinking at the sight, Niall moves to pull Harry up enough to look him in the eye. “Look, it hurt like hell waking up to find you gone, and it’s going to take me a while to trust that you won’t do it again, but I’m willing to chalk this up to a misunderstanding if you want to try this again. Maybe even have a proper date?” Blue eyes never stray from green as he talks. He’s tired of the pain, and if he can have Harry and maybe end up happy for once, he’s going to take it, even if the road to that happiness isn’t that great.

Looking into blue with hazed eyes, the curly man nods. “Yes, please yes” he breathes. They now sit side by side, Harry so close Niall can feel the heat and weight of him. The younger man is determined not to let this chance slip through his fingers.

Nodding, Niall lets go of Harry. “Alright, so just for clarification, I wanted last night to happen. I want that with you.” He fumbles with his hoodie. “So don’t feel like you made me do anything I didn’t want to do, okay?”

Head down, Harry nods. “I am sorry though. I never wanted to hurt you. I just had you and I wanted you and...I didn’t think clearly enough.” Still sitting side by side, the silence is passable between them. Finally, Harry breaks it once more. “Does Louis really have a place where he hides the body that no one will ever find?”

Niall chuckles, looking at Harry, it’s the first time he’s really laughed since getting up that morning. “He told you that? Mmm, guess you’re safe… for now.” He smiles, “I’m sure if he batted his eyelashes at Liam, Liam would PAY to keep the body hidden.” He chuckles, but stops dead when he looks at Harry, the boys curls all messy. He does something without thinking and surges forward, crashing their lips together.

Wrapping arms around the Irishman, the curly man kisses back just as fiercely, wanting nothing more than to feel the press of the other’s body against his. “Niall, Niall” he chants into the blonds mouth, fingers tightening their grip at the base of Niall’s skull, holding him there.

He whimpers at the feel of Harry responding to him, and gasps for breathe once they pull apart, even if it’s only for a moment. Niall tugs on Harry jacket a bit, pulling him closer as he licks the boy’s bottom lip with his tongue. He pulls back, after too short of a time frame he thinks, Harry’s lips are swollen and red, and Niall’s lips probably look the same. “Wanna get out of here? I don’t want to add getting arrested for snogging to my resume.”

Blinking in a daze, the brunet licks his lips and nods. “But I’m pretty sure with one look from Louis it’d be wiped from existence.” Standing, Harry grabs Niall’s hand and leads them back to his jeep. “Do you” he glances at the blond. “Do you wanna go to mine?”

He remembers Zayn and frowns a bit. “Err, yeah.” Niall tries to give him a smile, but falters only slightly. “You think it’s okay?”

As if of one mind, the curly man nods. “Yeah, Zayn won’t be back till early tomorrow. He’ll probably head to his girlfriend’s house after work tonight.” Definitely after I text him, Harry adds to himself. Once they’re in the jeep and buckled, they’re on their way.

Harry’s apartment is just as small as Niall remembers. The younger man fixes them a few sandwiches and some tea. Green eyes have been steadily watching the Irishman, almost afraid that if they look elsewhere he’ll disappear.

Niall welcomes the sandwiches, only once he bites down into it that he remembers he’s not eaten all day. “Thanks,” he mumbles around his food with a smile at Harry. Niall’s always happy with food around.

Watching the blond fondly, Harry hopes he’ll get to have this bit of domesticity for a while yet. “Welcome” he answers, biting into his own. Afterwards, Harry washes the few used dishes and both retire to the living room. Harry slides his hand up and down whatever parts of Niall he can touch, still surprised at how things turned out.

Yawning, Niall rests his head on Harry’s shoulder as he watches whatever is own tv. The heat from the boy is making him sleepily, but touch to his skin is doing something entirely else to the Irishman. He nuzzles his face in the crook of Harry’s neck and breathes over his skin. “Mmm, you smell good.”

Harry shivers at the breath against sensitive skin. He tilts his head to the side, offering what he can. “Really?” he asks, body tightening hopefully.

“Mhm,” is all Niall says in reply. His tongue darts out to test the waters, licking lightly against the skin. He feels Harry tense, and he’s about to pull away when he hears Harry’s breathe catch. He smirks at himself then and continues his work. “Does everything you own smell like this?” Niall wonders out loud.

Blushing a bit, the curly man pulls Niall closer. “Like what?” His voice has gone husky; one hand slides down the Irishman’s chest, touching and teasing as it goes.

“Like your sheets.” Niall’s blue eyes darken as he looks up at Harry, licking his lips.

“Wanna find out?”

Smirking, Niall pulls away to stand up, offering his hand to Harry. “Lead the way.”

Grabbing the blonds wrist, the younger man leads him to the back of the apartment, towing off his shoes as they go, sockless feet making soft thumping noises against the hard floors. Opening a door, Harry turns and pushes Niall through, barely waiting before jumping him. Tongues crash and hands roam as they move further into the room, only pausing when they run into, and tumble onto, the bed. Harry giggles as he crawls atop his lover, kissing him heatedly.

Niall’s hands are all over the place, tucking up Harry’s shirt as he leans up to return Harry’s kisses. At one point, one of his hands is on Harry’s hip as he grinds up to feel the friction between them. A delicious moan escapes out of Niall’s mouth that Harry licks into.

Pulling at clothes, the brunet manages to get both their shirts off and is working on Niall’s pants, licking at the skin above the button. “Fuck” he groans as he gets the pants open and works them down a bit. “Want you in my mouth.”

Groaning at the thought, Niall’s eyes roll to the back of his head at the mere thought. “Please,” he chokes out, bucking his hips up. He needs to feel Harry, needs him.

Pulling the tangles jeans down and off, Harry’s mouth waters at the firm dick leaking precum. “Oh fuck” he moans as he licks a taste off the head. Eyes flutter close as the brunet works his mouth over and down the thick shaft, hand teasing what won’t fit.

Niall whimpers at the feeling, hands finding their way in Harry’s tangles curls as he tries to peer down to see Harry’s work. He groans at the sight of his cock disappearing in Harry’s mouth, red lips stretched thin around his shaft. “Oh God Harry, you look s-so good.”

Harry moans in response, the vibrations sending Niall almost teetering to the edge. Green eyes open revealing a hazy, lust-blown look as they meet blissed out blue.

He can’t break the eye contact as he watches Harry suck his cock. “Fuck,” he breathes, he doesn’t think he’s going to last much longer. And it’s sort of embarrassing that he’s not lasting as long as he would like. But fuck, Harry’s good at this and Niall’s only been fantasizing about this for nearly two years. “Please…gonna…please…” Niall chants, his grip in Harry’s hair tightens.

The younger man sucks harder, hollowing out his cheeks and taking Niall as far down the back of his throat as he can. Muscles work, rippling across the engorged shaft as Harry’s free hand kneads and rolls the blonds balls, feeling them tighten against his fingers. He swallows as Niall shoots his load down his throat, milking every drop.

Body shaking, Niall can’t remember when he’s felt this good when climaxing. He groans as he rides the waves of pleasure. Whimpering when it gets to be too much, Niall pulls Harry up, spent. “Fuck,” he breathes, blinking as he’s not the strength for much else at the moment.

Harry sits up on his knees, pants unbuttoned and unzipped, revealing just skin underneath. His own erection peeks out from between the teeth. Leaning down, the curly man kisses Niall, letting the Irishman taste himself on his tongue.

Licking into Harry’s mouth, he’s past the point of thinking of tasting himself on Harry is disgusting. “Mmm, you’re turn.” He smirks, flipping them with surprising strength, he’s not even sure he had. He kisses down Harry’s bare chest, stopping at the reddish leaking cock peeking out of his trousers. Niall does a test lick at the head as he look straight into Harry’s eyes as he does so.

Eyes wide and wanting, the brunet swipes a finger across the blonds lips, catching dribbled precum at the edge of Niall’s mouth. He shucks his own pants down farther until his cock bobs freely.

Niall grins at this, pulling away only to suck Harry’s fingers inside his mouth, tasting the boys precum. He pops them out coated with his saliva as he moves down to concentrate on Harry’s throbbing cock. “So thick,” he grins, hand steadying the cock as he slips it into his mouth, hallowing out his cheeks and pressing him further back in his mouth.

Gasping and unmuted moans fill the small bedroom. The young brunet watches with wide eyes, mouth parted in a silent ‘o’ as Niall’s mouth sucks him down into wet heat. Tangling his fingers into blond tresses, Harry tilts his head back and moans out his lover’s name.

Circling Harry’s cock with his tongue, Niall sucks happily as he wants very much to keep hearing those delicious noises from the brunet. He lets Harry do what he wishes with his hips, as he bobs his head up and down the length.

Managing to sit up, Harry runs his hands wherever he can fit them; running them across the face of the beautiful man trying to suck his spine out through his dick, down the blonds back, and scratching nails across sharp shoulder blades. Rocking his hips he says, “Love watching you take me down. Fuck yes!” he hisses as Niall scrapes teeth a little roughly along the vein on the underside. “Oh fuck! Oh yeah!” Each bob is getting him closer to his orgasm. Hands tighten and hips stutter as the brunet loses control.

Niall hums enthusiastically around Harry’s cock, blue eyes meeting green as he feels the blunt head hit the back of his throat. He almost chokes, but manages to swallow around Harry before pressing him further down his constricting throat. Wanting Harry to feel as blissed out as he felt, Niall continues to suck around his cock as his hands find Harry’s balls, fondling them softly.

With a loud cry, the younger man cums hot and heavy down Niall’s throat. The blond works to swallow it all down, but some spills out onto his lips. Panting heavily, Harry moans and drags his lover up to lick his own cum from reddened lips, working into a kiss.

Kissing him hotly, Niall slips his tongue into Harry’s mouth, as he crawls on top of the boy, molding their bodies together. “Mmm,” he says, allowing Harry to lick inside his own mouth. His hips buck without permission as he feels his dick twitch in interest again. Their kiss turns lazy until Niall pulls away to look Harry in the face.

The man beneath him smiles in a hazy, happy way; nothing could make him happier at this moment. “Mmm what’cha looking at?” he asks of the blond.

Niall shakes his head with a smile, a blush evident on his cheek. He leans up and gives Harry a light kiss before settling against the curly burnet before closing his eyes in a yawn. “Better be here when I wake up.”

Wrapping arms around the blond tightly, Harry nods. “I promise.”

With that, the blond smacks a wet kiss on Harry’s cheek. “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr ](http://ziaminmypants.tumblr.com)  
> character asks for this fic can be found [here](http://thecharacterasks.tumblr.com)


End file.
